Puella Magi Hetalia Magica
by IggyChu Forever
Summary: The nations of the world are disappearing! One by one, the Universe is deleting their existence. They flee to Mydasai, the most peaceful country on Earth. Even though they are rapidly disappearing, love blossoms between countries. But how long can they last? Only Mydasai can save them, but is she willing to make the contract? Collab story with a ton of pairings.
1. Author Note PLEASE READ!

**PLEASE READ!**

Hello everyone! This story is a collaboration between me, IggyChu Forever and GeminiGanimeGeek. She wrote the first chapter, I wrote the second and so forth. The style of writing might change slightly as there are two writers currently writing it.

There will be A LOT OF PAIRINGS. Some very uncommon ones too.

Thank you for taking time to read this!


	2. A New Software

**AN:**

This chapter was written by GeminiGanimeGeek. Go check her out!

* * *

Mr. Milky Way sat there, in front of the huge, hi-tech computers in front of him, as he scrolled through the various planets he had created. He was very happy with all of his creations; most so peaceful, and even those that weren't in particular had many allies with the peaceful planets. He passed through the Incubator's planet, and recalled where their main energy source was coming from: the Earth. Out of all of the creatures he had created, he loved the human's design the best, by far. Although... he thought, as he looked at the different countries, always fighting, always so hostile. He didn't want his universe to have a bad reputation, based on one planet, which it no doubt would have. Maybe it's time I did some... Spring cleaning? He looked at the Earth, their only extra-planetary ally being the Pict, and decided that if they could prove to him that they were capable of agreement, he would keep the Earth. He began writing a new program.

* * *

A small girl wandered through a huge forest, with nothing but a stick to protect her. It was a fairly cloudy day, rain threatening... Now, apparently. She began running through the forest, until she came across a hole in a tree, just big enough for her to slip through. Her clothes were only damp, to her relief.

"Why did Mr. Austria have to send me off somewhere now of all times...?" she wondered aloud, as a huge crack of thunder echoed through the air.

She heard a stick snap outside the tree, and she ran out defensively, and looked around for the source of the noise. Another crack of thunder was heard, as a flash of lightning was seen. She wasn't afraid of thunder or lightning, but the boy that fell out of the tree, and then hit with her stick, apparently was. He sat there on the wet ground, shaking out of fear. It took the girl a moment to realize that it was a boy, not a wild animal. She was about to hit him once more with her stick, but then noticed the figure.

"Ah!" she exclaimed. "I'm sorry!" The boy looked up at her, with hazel-almost-green eyes, which were also filled with tears.

"D-Don't look at me..." the boy gasped between sobs. "It... It's embarrassing to be seen... Crying like a baby... Because of something as stupid... As a stupid storm."

"My name's Mydasi," she introduced herself, ignoring his request. "Please, come into my tree cave."

He nodded, not questioning, and went into the tree, and was soon followed by Mydasi. A crack of thunder was, once again, heard, and he jumped into Mydasi's arms, immediately after she had put down her stick. That's adorable, she thought, but didn't say anything. She decided to try to calm him down."Do you want to hear a story?" she asked him. "It's a story that my sister tells her people." He nodded, and so, she told him. It was a story about twins, and how he sacrificed himself for his sister. "'Thank you,' she said, when the boy gave her the letter, and closed her eyes, and never opened them again. The end."

"That was depressing," the boy stated cockily. The story had calmed him down, and brought out his personality. "Well, I'm going to sleep, now." He curled up into a little ball, and just before he fell asleep he asked, "Didn't it... Hurt the nun when she was mistaken for her brother? I mean... Not when he died, but... While she was running away... Did it hurt her, to be mistaken?"

"I shouldn't think so," Mydasi answered, and laid down beside him.

"Oh... By the way... My name's Romano..." Romano fell asleep right beside Mydasi.

* * *

Mydasi, now a full-grown country, was sitting beside Canada, chatting to him casually, as the usual fights broke out. They had all gathered because of a disappearance: Russia's disappearance. The entire country was literally no longer there, and it had caused concern throughout all the countries, so they had all gathered to discuss the phenomenon.

"Maybe it's better if you don't state your opinion," Mydasi was telling Canada. "I mean, yes, of course you deserve to be heard, but the best ideas always get the most hate, right? And your ideas are amazing."

"I... I suppose you're right," he said. You would've thought he was whispering, but he was just that quiet. "But you never know until you try."

"That's true," she agreed, turning her attention back to the arguing nations. Suddenly, a bright white ship broke through the ceiling.

"Dude, it's the noppera!" America exclaimed. "Maybe they can help us!"

The leader of the Pict floated out of the ship, in her green, glow-ey ball... Thing...

"I felt that you should know what Milky Way has planned for the Earth," she said, with a dreamy air. The countries who were still arguing paid attention to the floating alien in front of them. "He has planned to erase the most hostile planet from his universe. This planet is the Earth."

"What?!" England was the first to speak. "Surely, there must some other planet more hostile than us!"

"No," she confirmed. "You all fight among each other, and your technology is at a very low quality because of it. However, if you can prove to the Milky Way that you can be peaceful, then perhaps he will spare you all. That's why we have come. We're going to try to help you all."

* * *

Kyubey approached a long-haired figure wearing a red Chinese military outfit.

"Excuse me," he stated, and the figure turned around. "Would you like to be- Oh, you're a boy. Never mind, then."

The white-and-pink Incubator walked away from him, in search of a new potential magical girl. He couldn't let the Earth end this easily; there was still a lot more energy he had to collect from this planet.


	3. What to Do?

**AN:**

This chapter is by me, IggyChu forever. Go check out some of my other stuff too ^-^

* * *

The nations sat in silence, all of them pondering the new development that the Pictonians had announced them to. Somehow, unless they could be at peace, they would all disappear. One by one. After a few minutes had passed, France spoke up, breaking the silence.

"So...what do we do?" he asked cautiously. everyone looked at one another before China responded.

"The only thing we CAN do is what the universe wants aru." he said. America looked at him quizzically.

"What do you mean?" he asked. China fingered his lip.

"Well, according to the Pictonians, Milky Way plans on removing Earth right?" he said. The other nations nodded. "Because of how much we fight and how hostile we are towards each other aru. Our planet is putting a pretty big stain on the galaxy with our...nasty reputation. If we can prove to Milky Way that we can be a peaceful and kind planet, maybe he'll let us stay aru." he said.

"And maybe Milky Way will bring Nii-san back!" Belarus exclaimed. Ukraine nodded tearfully. The loss of their brother had certainly taken it's toll on the two sisters.

"Yeah…" America said, running his hand through his hair and sitting back down again. Germany put his hands together and looked around at them determinedly.

"China's right." he said, nodding to China. "If we can't work together and continue fighting then we'll all disappear." All the nations shifted uncomfortably in their chairs, embarrassed.

"Then we need to find a place for us to stay. One of the most peaceful countries that will probably get eliminated last." Austria said, pushing his glasses up his nose. "If it comes to that."

"It won't though, right Germany?" Italy asked, nervously turning to the german nation. Germany's shoulders tensed as he tried to think of something reassuring to say.

"Well Italy, it might." Italy gasped and clutched Japan's arm "But we don't know anything for sure. Let's just hope it doesn't." he said. Italy nodded as his amber eyes began tearing up.

"Ah! Italia-kun!" Japan said, noticing the tears immediately and pulling out a handkerchief. He began dabbing gently at Italy's eyes to dry them.

"Thank you Japan." he said, leaning on Japan's shoulder. "I hope we can all stay here...together…" he said, cuddling up to Japan. The other nations watched the small couple, all of them silently agreeing with Italy. Seeing the two nations hugging, China's eyes flickered briefly towards England only to see him turn his own emerald eyes away quickly. Very quickly. China coughed quietly into his hand and looked away. Had England really been staring at him?

"So, where should we go?" France asked, unknowingly bringing England and China out of a very awkward situation. "Any ideas?" he asked, looking around. A hand was raised, very slowly from the corner of the room.

"Mydasai?" Germany asked. The girl addressed nodded, her hair swinging a little. She was seated in between Canada (or the floating bear, whatever you want) and Romano.

"Um...you could use my place." she said, her voice soft. Romano sat up straighter in his chair and America, who had been unusually quiet, stood up suddenly.

"Really?" he asked. Mydasai jumped a little at his sudden movement but nodded. Romano took action.

"No! Mydasai, you can't! I won't let you!" he said, turning quickly to face Mydasai. She looked at him quizzically.

"Why?" she asked.

"Because they'll mess up your beautiful country! I just don't want them to...I don't know, drive you to war!" he said, his cheeks becoming flushed.

"Hey!" America exclaimed. France glared at him.

"Leave it. Romano is probably trying to win her over." he hissed. America gave him a questioning look.

"What?" he hissed back. France sighed.

"He obviously has a massive crush on her and he wants to protect her, dimwit!" he said.

"Ooooohhhhh…." America said, leaning his chin on his hand and looking back towards the two nations. Germany, who had heard them whispering nodded his head into their conversation.

"Maybe England should try Romano's technique." he smirked.

"What do you mean?" France whispered to him. Germany pointed slyly towards England. The british nation was obviously trying very hard not to look at China and look super cool. Unfortunately, a blush that was spreading very quickly across his face and the frequent glances towards China kind of gave it away. Scratch that, it totally gave him away. China, however, only looked over at him once before blushing and clearing his throat, looking away quickly and covering his face with his long sleeve.

"Yeah, try telling him that." America whispered back. The three nations snickered.

"If you have something to say, feel free to share it with the rest of us." Austria said, sounding annoyed and staring straight at France, America and Germany who very quickly separated and looked away. "Hmph." he grumbled, although somewhat triumphantly.

"No!" Romano shouted standing up so fast and so forcefully that he knocked his chair over. All the nations looked over as Mydasai jumped in her seat and recoiled slightly. "It is NOT happening." Romano boomed, towering over the now trembling Mydasai. The room was completely silent.

"R-Romano…" Mydasai stuttered, still in shock from his yelling. "Can we...um...talk outside?" she asked, pointing to the door. Romano huffed and crossed his arms, but nodded. Mydasai, pushed her chair back and began walking towards the door with Romano, all eyes on the two nations as they quietly closed the doors behind them.

"Well, that was awkward." America said, once again stating the obvious. England rolled his eyes and slumped down in his chair, running his fingers through his sandy blonde hair.

"I think that going to stay at Mydasai's is a great idea." Switzerland said "Even if Romano doesn't want it, the decision is really up to Mydasai." he said. Liechtenstein, who was seated next to her brother, looked around nervously before pausing to open her mouth, as if to say something but she closed it and looked down into her lap. France, who was next to her, noticed.

"What is it Liechtenstein?" he asked gently, tilting his head to look at her face. Liechtenstein looked up at him, her face pink. "It's okay. You can tell me." France said, smiling at her. Even though it was France, and Switzerland had told her a lot of things about him, Liechtenstein felt she could trust him.

"Um...w-well, I know something that might h-help all of us." she said quietly. France looked at Switzerland but he was occupied so he nodded, gesturing for her to continue. "M-Mydasai and I are close friends, so we could work together to help. My place is too small, but I have food and supplies. Mydasai is bigger than me." she said, gaining a bit more confidence. France smiled widely and patted her small hand gently, making her blush. Even though he was talking to America, the small moment that they shared didn't escape Switzerland's notice. He spun around in his chair so fast he nearly fell out of it.

"Liechtenstein! What do you think you're doing?!" he exclaimed. France jumped a little. "I told you to stay away from him!" he fumed. "You have no idea what he might do to you!" Liechtenstein didn't say anything, but continued to stare down at her lap. France noticed that his hand was still holding hers and quickly removed it while Switzerland returned to face a very confused, yet amused America. When her brother was distracted again, Liechtenstein reached out her small hand and grasped France's and, much to his surprise, brought it back to where it was before.

"I like it when you hold my hand." she whispered, blushing madly. France smiled.

"Do you want me to tell everyone your idea?" he asked "Or do you want to do it?"

"Can you say it for me...please?" she asked quietly. France nodded and cleared his throat loudly so that everyone's attention was brought to him. He explained Liechtenstein's idea, much to Switzerland's horror, and most of the nations seemed to agree.

"We still need Mydasai's agreement though." Japan said, Italy stroking his hand. The others nodded.

"Let's just wait for the two of them to come back, we don't want to interrupt anything." Italy said, tracing small circles on the back of Japan's palm with his fingers.

"Ja." Germany said. "It's a very good idea though, thank you Liechtenstein." he said, nodding at her. She smiled and blushed faintly pink, turning back towards France. She twiddled her fingers which were still clutched inside his, making him smile gently. They held hands under the table for the rest of the meeting.

* * *

Romano followed Mydasai out of the meeting room and into the hallway. She kept walking a little ways away from the door before stopping, her back still to him. He stood there and waited for her to speak, which she did, in a fury.

"What the FUCK Romano?!" she fumed, spinning around to face him, her eyes glaring daggers. Romano jumped and staggered backwards, surprised by the sudden swearing and also kind of scared for his safety. "I am my OWN country. I don't need you deciding what's best for me. I can make those decisions MYSELF." she stormed.

"B-but-" Romano started, Mydasai shook her head and cut him off.

"No. I don't want your opinion. It's my life, my country and probably one of the only ways to save you all. I'm doing it." she said, crossing her arms defiantly.

"You can't!" Romano shouted. Mydasai looked at him.

"Why not?" she asked, her tone snooty. Romano gulped.

"B-because…" he blushed and looked away.

"Well?" she asked, placing her hands on her hips. "Why not?" she asked again. Romano stood still for a few moments before looking her straight in the eye.

"THIS is why!" he exclaimed, grabbing her waist and crashing his lips against hers. She waved her arms frantically but soon melted into his arms. They kissed only for a short time, but it was sweet. Romano brought his face away and let go of her waist, blushing a deeper red than the tomatoes he adored so much. He tried to say something but faltered and turned, running away down the hall and leaving a very flustered girl behind.

"H-he kissed me…" she whispered, touching her lips gently. "He KISSED me…" she repeated, staggering backwards and clutching the wall. "Oh my god." she placed her hand on her forehead before standing upright and chasing after him.


End file.
